<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll Be Yours (If You Ask) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235957">I’ll Be Yours (If You Ask)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Du erkennst mich nicht wieder [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Last Shadow Puppets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, friends with benefit to lovers, hopefully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex wants to hear him say it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles Kane/Alex Turner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Du erkennst mich nicht wieder [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll Be Yours (If You Ask)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417859">Long Summer Nights</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set up after the monkeys' show @ Olympia, Paris in 2012. </p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: Not real. I just like to see them do it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’ll Be Yours (If You Ask)</p><p> </p><p>Alex takes another sip of his beer form around the glass edge. He has a clear idea about where he is on the way of getting shitfaced- This is the third Ale he’s ordered tonight. It’s been more than an hour since they stepped into the bar. The faint tingling sensation on his fingertips has long turned into a blurred memory. He starts to feel tired in a relaxing way, adrenalin slowly recovering from the post-gig low. They have on some decent music here. Alex smiles at everyone passing by, giggles when Matt and Jamie make a bet on something trivial and stupid, and says no when Nick asks if he wants one more shot.</p><p>There’s only one thing that’s nibbing him. Of course, that has to do with Miles. Alex doesn’t have to turn his head to know that Miles is enjoying too much of that attention he gets from the beautiful venue manager, although all she does was repeating lame jokes from earlier tonight. Miles throws his head back and laughs, making a weird little sound which strangely reminds Alex of those rubber ducks you put into a bathtub. He begins to tell funny stories from his last trip to Paris, and that’s when Alex decides it’s time to leave.</p><p>He gets up and sneaks through the bar, stopping right behind the targeted stool and circles his arm around Miles’ neck. The bartender, who’s probably the only one more sober than Alex, casts a weird look at their direction. But other than that, he doesn’t draw much attention. The women sitting opposite them startles, flashing a smile when she recognizes Alex’s face. “You really are amazing tonight, boys.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Miles chuckles, leaning back until his shoulder is pressed tightly into Alex’s stomach. He doesn’t even look around, switching directly to be affectionate and pliant, resigned. That’s how Alex knows Miles has had a bit too much to drink. He put one hand right below Miles’ shoulder blade, pushing him up only so slightly.</p><p>“Sorry, gonna borrow him for a sec.” He blinks, showing his innocent, dazed smile, as if he’s only taking Miles out for a drunken smoke. She won’t know the secret he hides in hand, but Miles surely does. He shudders under Alex’s palm, trying his best to sit straight.</p><p>“Al?” Miles searches for his eyes. The second he meets with Alex’s downcast gaze, his mouth snaps shut. Following him, Miles walks out of the front door, swaying when he walks down the few stairs. They tour bus is just two blocks away down the street, but Alex’s patience is running low. He goes straight up to the nearest cab, opens the door and swiftly shoves Miles in. The younger man slumps down on the backseat awkwardly. As Alex is giving the driver their hotel address, Miles manages to replace himself somewhat properly, head bumping into Alex’s shoulder when the car moves.</p><p>“Ya being grumpy.” Miles murmurs, seeming weirdly tense.</p><p>Alex squints, with a half-smile. His amused voice merges with the low humming of car engine, “Why should I be?”</p><p>“Because-” a hiccup cuts Miles off. He bursts out into laughter, but Alex doesn’t join. He keeps his eyes on Miles, silent and unyielding, until Miles squirms self-consciously under his stare, hands raising up clumsily to adjust his perfectly neat collar. “Because…I don’t know, Alex.”</p><p>Alex simply has no reason to grow a temper. On a different continent, Alex has a girlfriend who he adores, and Miles is probably the worst material one could find for a serious relation. They are not dating, on top of everything else. Paris just happens to be that ticklish city on their tour, and they just happen to share a hotel room, so even Alex has pushed Miles into the shabby storage room backstage, kissing him like a wild cat in heat, claiming that he’s got plans for tonight, Miles still doesn’t have to go back with him at this early of a time. Neither does Miles have to act like a guilty little boy, wiping sweaty hands on his knees.</p><p>Miles grumbles, “You’re making me nervous.”</p><p>“Am I?” Alex mocks fondly, “It’s hard to believe Mr Miles Kane know what nervous means.”</p><p>His words only stir Miles more. Alex can hear him gulping in anticipation just before the taxi slides smoothly into the parking area. “Come on, Miles,” Alex holds the door for him like a good gentleman, waiting for him to climb out. He even stretches out his hand, “A walking stick for you.”</p><p>“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” The warm air blows his soft complains into Alex’s ear, as Mils leans on him heavily.</p><p>Alex smiles at him for the first time tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t have had the last beer, Miles,” he said, while Miles slumps down on the edge of the bed, barely holding up his lids. “’course, I guess you were busy at that time, huh? …must be hard to notice this kind of trifles.”</p><p>That is no trifle, especially not at this night, not when Alex squeezed himself in between Miles’ limp legs, pressing his thigh hardly into the overly tight fabric covering Miles crutch. Miles flinches back because of the sudden contact, but Alex grabs at his collars and drags the screwed lad back. “Told you I had plans for the night,” Alex shakes head with pity. “Let’s see if we can still carry on with it, alright?”</p><p>He kneels down on the floor, undoes Miles’ zipper in a blink. Alex maps his soft cock through the underwear with determined fingers, and Miles mumbles something in between encouragement and protest. He may be too drunk to get it up, or at least not easily so, but Alex won’t mind a challenge from time to time.</p><p>“Al,” When he pulls down the underwear as well, Miles whispers his name in panic, clearly embarrassed by his slow-to-react body. He weakly attempts to brings his legs together, “Alex, I don’t think-”</p><p>Alex touches him, a few dry tugs to make Miles’ voice catch in his throat. He’s breathing hard, eyes squeezed shut and hands falling away and down to grip at the mattress. That’s all the encouragement Alex needs. Without hesitation he goes down on him, licking a stripe along the gap between his thumb and other fingers, all the way until he could draw the curve of those soft balls with his tongue. Miles gasps, “Al, God,” he curses and moans, just a little bit more desperate, with Alex’s name jumping in queue frequently.</p><p>“Keep going,” Alex holds him down forcefully with both hands, pinning Miles at where he is possessively, not giving him the chance to move his hips and set the pace. “Tell me the story of Paris, Miles. You know exactly what happened last time you were here.”</p><p>Miles strains his eyes to glare at him, lips quivering incredulously. Even if he hadn’t had that much to drink earlier, Alex bets he’d still turn red just now from that unexpected command. Alex seizes the moment to suck Miles’ cock into his mouth, focusing on the head to make it half hard, red and slick. Then he lets Miles slip out fully, lipping only at where is still not wet with saliva. Miles struggles under his grip, can’t help but bury his fingers into Alex’ hair, breaking the hold of the pomade. “Alex, oh please,” he says, “I want -”</p><p>“Shhh, be a good boy, Miles. Tell the story, do it right.” His lips curl up. The order is there, and Alex makes sure every word has landed right on a piece of sensitive skin.</p><p>Miles doesn’t want to give up so easily, but his limbs are useless like those of a puppet, his brain slows down with alcohol. His defence weakens when there're just two of them together. In the end, he can only look at Alex helplessly, does as he has been instructed. “We went to Pompidou, you…you wanted to go see some films. You and me- ah, yes- just, just us.” Miles chokes on a sob when Alex’s lips and tongue return. He’s shaking all over. “You stole me ice-cream because-because me tooth hurt-fuck, Alex, please, please-we got back, ordered pizza in the hotel.”</p><p>He whimpers, loud groans and pleas flow out like a stream. Alex is quite happy with his handiwork: Miles’ cock down his throat, completely hard and burning, tastes like summertime in Paris, like fumbling moments at dawn, like drunken card games in the bedroom and sweaty, tabacco flavoured kisses on the cheeks <em>and Miles</em>. Alex uses his teeth to keep Miles hanging on edge, making sure that he as well suffers. “What then happened?” Asks Alex, nose snuggling at the soft skin behind his balls. He does act like a wild cat with a bad temper today.</p><p>“Then we fucked! Dammit, Al, we fucked on this bloody bed and you screamed so loud the neighbour banged our wall,” Miles might have snapped off a few hairs of his, but Alex can’t care less. “I had to shove me hand inside your mouth to shut you up, otherwise they’d cast us out.”</p><p>Alex lays his head on Miles’ thigh, smiling at the memory. “I remembered you saying something more, Mi.” Alex plays at the leaking head with his thumb, and then spares him a slow, soft kiss before licking off the precome.  Miles pushes at the back of his head, begging him to keep going and Alex waits patiently until he decides Miles has had enough. Alex treats Miles’ cock like that vanilla ice-cream he snatched out of his hand years ago, and secretly loosening his grip, so that Miles can fuck his mouth harder, make him feel it the next day when Alex has his breakfast tea.</p><p>“…I never felt that good in me entire life,” Miles is finishing his story as required. The muscles on his legs tighten, and his nails leave traces on Alex’s scalp. “…only when I’m with you, fuck! Al, it’s you, always just you-” He cries, shouting Alex’s name out, and empties his load in Alex’s mouth. For a moment Alex thinks he’s gonna choke, but he forces his throat to function, to breathe, to just swallow down the come (and maybe something else, too)</p><p>Miles is still tugging on his hair when Alex pulls back, leaving unnecessary biting marks on his thigh before looking up. He finds Miles sniffing, teeth clattering, tears running down all the way into his mouth. He somehow seems younger when he cries, looking lost and angry and almost scared. Alex’s dick jumps eagerly in his pants. He feels really good in all kinds of ways, not feeling even slightly guilty.</p><p>“Miles,” Alex lets his fingers wander back to where they were just a minute ago. He notices that Miles frowns, panting because of over stimulation, but doesn’t try to move away. Alex climbs on bed, kisses him on the mouth and keeps wanking his spent dick. “Think you can get hard again?”</p><p>“Al,” Miles cups his face with both hands, out of breath and out of <em>NOs. </em>“Alex, I-”</p><p>“I want you to come inside me,” Alex brings their foreheads to touch, whispering to ask, “You will do it for me, right, Miles?”</p><p>He waits patiently, waiting for Miles to draw a deep breath, blink away the tears and nod obediently. Miles is not his, they both know it, but somehow at the end of the day Alex can always get what he wants.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this for my friend, who wanted to see Alex sucking Miles off and it's so good it makes him cry ///As always I have stretched my poor porn writing skill to its maximum lmao hopefully it's enjoyable.</p><p>Don't sue me, just tell me what you think &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>